


When Morning Dawns

by ALovelyLitwit



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a touch of sex, give these two men a baby!, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: Michael and Alex are nervous the night before their lives change forever.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 38
Kudos: 115





	When Morning Dawns

**Author's Note:**

> A soft one-shot inspired by SMH Ch. 10/11. It's late and I'm in my feelings.

Alex’s breathing has deepened, and Michael is convinced he’s fallen asleep. An errant strand of moonlight has trespassed through their new blackout curtains to fall lazily across their hips. Reaching down, he slices a fingernail through the soft light, first across his own hipbone and them moving to Alex’s, watching for any signs of movement. He’s rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a quiet giggle. ‘You’re still awake.’

‘Yeah. Don’t imagine I’ll be getting much sleep tonight.’ He cracks his eyes open, sleepy and a bit woozy from their earlier go at each other. ‘Heartrate hasn’t even returned to normal yet.’

Michael snorts, skimming his hand up Alex’s ribcage, a thin sheen of sweat still glistening his skin. ‘Do you think our heartrates will ever be normal again?’

‘Not for another twenty years at least. Longer depending.’ His hips jut forward, meeting Michael’s in the center of their bed. 

Michael mimics the move, pressing their foreheads together. ‘What are you most worried about? And not big picture stuff like failing our children thanks to our own fucked up childhoods. I mean, what’s the most immediate thing you’re worried about tomorrow when we pick her up?’

The ceiling fan whirls overhead, rustling the sheets twisted to ruin around their ankles. Alex bites his lip, considering. ‘I guess I’m most worried about her crying and being unable to figure out why. And then getting really frustrated and making it worse.’

That’s one of his biggest fears too. He slides closer, clutching almost desperately at Alex’s waist. ‘Let’s make a promise. If one of us gets into a dark place, we ask for a break. No questions asked. And if we’re both in a bad place, making things worse as you said, we call someone and ask for help.’

‘We use our support system.’

‘Yes. Because we have a small army of people who love us and are more than happy to help.’ He holds up his pinky. ‘Pinky promise.’

Alex smiles, sweet enough to eat, and wraps their pinkies together. ‘Pinky promise.’

They’re so close now that Michael can’t resist pushing his lips into Alex’s neck, sliding them over his chin, capturing his mouth in a kiss so sinful it’s near impossible to believe they’d pulled apart from one another only fifteen minutes ago. Alex has always been his easiest distraction. One look, touch, taste, and he’s drowning, diving deep for more.

With a stinging nip at Michael’s bottom lip, Alex drags himself away. ‘Your turn. What’s your biggest fear about tomorrow morning?’

Before he answers, he ducks down and pulls another long, searing kiss from Alex’s mouth. A kiss so good Alex chases his lips when he tries to move away. Michael lets himself get caught for several more minutes. 

Once they’re both half-hard again, he answers the question, rocking their hips together with every intention to climb on top of Alex as soon as he’s done. The sex a welcome distraction from the nerves threatening to consume them both. ‘I’m most worried she won’t eat. That the formula won’t be good enough. That we somehow won’t be good enough to nourish her.’

Alex tenses. ‘I warned you to stay off those mommy boards. Our caseworker did too.’ There’s no admonishment in his words, only concern. 

‘Well, when have I ever been good at listening and doing what’s best for me?’ He smirks and Alex huffs out a sarcastic laugh, swatting him playfully on the ass. 

‘I think she’s going to settle in your arms and take no time at all getting nice and milk drunk while she looks up adoringly at her favorite dad.’ He leans in to dance his lips whisper-soft over Michael’s forehead, brow, nose. Nuzzling their noses together. ‘And then I’ll laugh when she spits up all over you.’

Michael beams, the image playing in his head. ‘That sounds nice, but I don’t agree about the favorite dad part. Her stern, frowny-faced papa is going to steal her entire heart.’

Alex shakes his head but smiles, having heard this declaration from Michael more times than he can count. ‘Not a chance in hell. You two are going to spend the next lifetime conspiring against me.’

They both laugh, and Michael makes good on his intentions, slipping hungrily between Alex’s welcoming thighs. ‘I won’t argue with that. But you’ll win her back with all those lullabies and perfect taste in music and cool, hipster dad vibes I’ll never be able to pull off.’

‘Kinda sounds to me like she’s going to be pretty lucky.’ 

Michael stares down at Alex, committing this moment to memory. His sex-tousled hair, cheeks flushed with new arousal, eyes glistening with unshed tears. It’s taken Alex so long to get to this point -- Michael knows how hard he’s worked to believe in himself, as a husband, a father, a man worthy of love. How hard they’ve both worked to be the best parents they are capable of being. 

‘I love you so much.’

‘Me too. And we’re going to love her so much she eventually hates us and runs away screaming from embarrassment.’

‘Absolutely.’

They move together, grasping at each other half-wild. Every time like the first time. Enjoying the last minutes of the waning moon. The last minutes of their lives without their daughter. And it’s good. So fucking good. But not finished, not complete. Complete is for tomorrow night and every night after. Not at all like the first time. And not better either. Just bigger, broader. A star expanding in the night sky.


End file.
